Hier in Wien
by Rycitia
Summary: Die Vampire sind zurück in Wien! Leider nicht im Theater, doch die kleine Fam. Krolock hat sich in der österreichischen Hauptstadt niedergelassen. Es ist Weihnachten....
1. Weihnachtsmarkt und Nachtgeschöpfe

Guten Abend, die versammelte Schreiber- und Vampir-Fanatikerschaft. Hiermit präsentiere ich mein neuestes Werk, das eigentlich als Lückenfüller gedacht war, bis ich mit meiner arbeitsintensiveren Story fertig bin.....aber es ist ganz lieb geworden, darum stelle ich es mal hier hoch.

Ich hab mich mal an etwas anderes gewagt, TdV-Charaktere in heutiger Zeit. und da ich nicht viel Ahnung vom derzeitigen Rumänien habe, ließ ich sie mal nach Wien übersiedeln, aus ein paar Gründen:  
o) hier wurde TdV uraufgeführt, im Raimund Theater.  
o) Ich bin Österreicherin und wohnte beinahe in Wien. Da ich also, selbst wenn ich wollte, Probleme hätte, sie in irgendeiner deutschen, englischen oder sonstwelchen Stadt anzusiedeln, hab ich einfach Wien genommen.  
o) in Wien gibt's viele schöne Sagen, dich ich einzuarbeiten gedenke. Auch ein Grund.

Der Titel ist mal wieder dem Musical "Mozart!" entlehnt, da gibt's so ein Lied, "Hier in Wien". Ist echt cool...

Ach: Der Einfachheit halber hab ich einigen Leuten Berufe gegeben. Hoffe, das stört nicht.

* * *

**"Hier in Wien...."**

„Gut. Ich bringe ihnen das Manuskript dann morgen Abend vorbei. Auf Wiederhören."  
Gerade, als Graf von Krolock den Hörer auf die Gabel zurück fallen ließ, stürmte seine Frau in das Zimmer. „Breda! Der Vertreter von der UCCC ist da!"  
„Danke, Sternkind. Würdest du einen Kaffee für uns aufsetzten?"  
„Natürlich."  
Wie ein Wirbelwind verschwand Sarah in der Küche. Lächelnd blickte ihr der Graf einige Sekunden lang nach, dann begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saß auf dem dunklen Ledersofa ein schmächtiger Mann mit blasser Haut und spärlichem Haarwuchs. Graf von Krolock begrüßte seinen Besucher höflich, dann ließ er sich in einem der tiefen Ledersessel nieder. Der Mann stellte sich nun seinerseits vor.  
„Guten Abend, Herr Graf. Ich freue mich, dass Sie nun doch Zeit für ein Gespräch mit uns gefunden haben. Mein Name ist Lorendius Damgal, ich arbeite als Chefberater im administrativen Bereich für die UCCC. Da sie schon seit ungewöhnlich langer Zeit mit Aktivitäten als Vampir auf sich aufmerksam machen, überlegten wir uns, Ihnen einen Beraterposten bei uns nahe zu legen."  
Der Graf hob milde überrascht die Augenbrauen. „So, als Berater soll ich bei ihnen arbeiten....darf ich fragen, was sie überzeugt, dass ich für diese Art von Arbeit geeignet bin?"  
„Nun, wie Sie sicher wissen, arbeitet die Underground Creatures Consulting Company schon seit nunmehr fast 90 Jahren an der Beratung von jeder Art von Lebewesen, die nicht bei Tag in Erscheinung treten, menschliche Körpermerkmale verloren haben oder von der Gesellschaft aufgrund mysteriöser Tätigkeiten oder Fähigkeiten gemieden werden. Da nun Sie, Graf von Krolock, sehr viel Erfahrung mit menschlichen Vorgehensweisen und vor allem Jungvampiren haben, würden wir und geehrt fühlen, Sie in unser Team von Vampir- oder vampirähnlichen Mitarbeitern einzugliedern zu dürfen."  
Er zog aus der dünnen Aktentasche zu seinen Füßen einen Bogen Papier heraus und reichte ihn von Krolock.

„Da Ihre Erfahrungen bekanntermaßen vorwiegend aus Osteuropa stammen und sie lange Zeit in Transsilvanien wohnhaft waren, würden wir Sie vor allem an Anfragende aus diesen Gebieten empfehlen. Ein Umzug ist natürlich nicht erforderlich-", fügte er auf einen Blick des Grafen hinzu, „- Hier in Wien befindet sich nämlich die Zentrale für Osteuropa, zu den Zweigstellen in Budapest, Zagreb, Bratislava, Prag, Ljubliana, Sarajewo und Belgrad, sowie Bukarest, Sofia und Warschau haben wir selbstverständlich ununterbrochenen Kontakt. Auf dem Druck finden Sie alle Informationen betreffend Gehalt, Vertrag und Verpflichtungen."  
Der Graf überflog das Blatt, nahm danken Sarah den Kaffee aus der Hand und wandte sich dann wieder Lorendius Damgal zu. „Ihr Angebot klingt sehr interessant, ich werde mir die Sache überlegen. Bis wann kann ich Sie erreichen?"  
„Von achtzehn bis sieben Uhr. Die Nummer befindet sich in der Kopfzeile."  
„Danke. Ich werde ihnen in zwei, drei Tagen Nachricht geben."  
„Gut, vielen Dank. Ich darf mich verabschieden."  
Mit einem Händedruck an den Grafen und einer kleinen Verbeugung für Sarah verließ er das Haus.

„Was wollte er denn?" Neugierig räumte Sarh die leergetrunknen Tassen weg.  
„Die UCCC bietet mit einen Posten an, in der Beratung für Neugebissene, Schwerpunkt Osteuropa."  
Sarah las sich das Schreiben, welches ihr der Graf gereicht hatte, aufmerksam durch. „Das klingt gut. Der Job macht dir sicher Spaß. Wir können es dann mit den andern besprechen, wenn sie kommen."  
„Wann erwarten wir die Rabauken zurück?"  
Sarah lachte über den kühlen Kommentar des Grafen. „So um fünf, frühestens. Du weißt ja, was dein Sohn von Pünktlichkeit hält."  
„Ja. Leider. Könntest du ihnen vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit herrichten? Sie kommen bestimmt nicht vor neun."  
„Klar." Sarah seufzte. „Eines Tages werden sie noch in die Sonne kommen."  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht."

Dann machte sich Graf von Krolock auf in die Küche, um das Kaffeegeschirr abzuwaschen. Sarah verkündete, noch einkaufen gehen zu wollen, und verabschiedete sich mit einem Küsschen von ihrem Mann.  
„Was macht eigentlich dein neues Buch?"  
„Fertig. Morgen Abend bringe ich es zum Verleger."  
„Schön. Ich bin jetzt weg."

Kaum, dass seine Frau zur Tür draußen war, musste sich der Graf wieder dem schmutzigen Geschirr zuwenden. Sarah bestand auf strikte Arbeitsteilung im Haushalt. Mit Staubsaugen und Kochen kam er mittlerweile schon ganz gut zurecht. Aber das Abwaschen war ihm noch immer so lieb wie eine der Stinkbomben, die sein Sohn jedes Jahr zu Silvester hochgehen ließ.

---oo---oo---oo---

„Aaaaaalfred!"

Heftig winkend machte Herbert den blondgelockten Vampir auf sich aufmerksam. Der lief unter seinem Schal zartrot an und lief schnell zu dem andren hin, bevor er noch auf die Idee kam, ihn bei anderen Namen zu rufen. Die Passanten am Christkindlmark warfen dem silberhaarigen Vampir, der mit zwei Tassen Punsch vor einem der Standln stand und einen andern Mann nun eine dieser Tassen mit einem Lächeln in die Hand drückte, beunruhigte Blickle zu. Welcher normale Mensch krakeelte auch bei dieser Kälte ohne Rücksicht auf Stimmbandschäden zu laut herum?

Alfred empfing den Punsch mit einem dankbaren Nicken, und schlürfte vorsichtig daran. Natürlich war das Zeug zu heiß, und er zuckte zurück. Herbert grinste. „Na, hast du was gefunden?"  
Alfred nickte. „Da hinten gab es einen Stand mit Honig, da hab ich für Sarah ein Glas besorgt. Sie liebt doch alles Süße, nicht?"  
„Sicher." Herbert blickte verträumt zu den Schneeflocken hoch, die sich langsam auf die Häuser und Straßen senkten. „Ich mag auch Süßes..."  
„Ja?" Alfred blickte überrascht auf.  
„Ja, vor allem süße Sachen wie dich..." Herbert lachte, als Alfred ihm eine Hand voll Schnee, den er von dem winzigen Tischchen geschnappt hatte, an den Mantel warf.

„Nicht rabiat werden!", neckte er den anderen und stupste ihn an die Nase. Alfred drehte sich weg. „Nicht aufdringlich werden!", gab er im selben Tonfall zurück, und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Herbert nahm einen betont langen Schluck von seinem Punsch und gab mit todernster Stimme zurück: „In der Öffentlichkeit doch nie!"  
„Ach, in Café eine Kussorgie anzufangen war nicht öffentlich?"  
„Nein. Erstens hab ich _nur dich_ geküsst und zweitens wollte ich die Oma am Tisch neben uns verschrecken. Sie stank nach Knoblauch."

Stillschweigend musste ihm Alfred recht geben. Die alte Frau hatte höllisch nach Knoblauch gerochen, und die kleine Aktion der zwei Männer hatte sie auch prompt von dem üblen Gestank befreit. Alfred schüttelte ein wenig betrübt den Kopf. Manche Menschen waren noch immer viel zu konservativ...

Er erinnerte sich mit Unbehagen an einen Streit, den Herbert einmal mit einem Ober ausgetragen hatte, als sie gemeinsam in einem Café gewesen waren – wie auch diesmal. Der Kellner hatte Herbert gebeten, sich „zu mäßigen" – ihm war die Umarmung des Vampirs, die Alfred galt und beinahe die ganze Zeit über andauerte, ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, und hatte den Grafensohn mit ziemlich groben Worten bei seiner Bitte bedacht.

Dass Herbert sich das nicht gefallen ließ, war klar, und auf seine freche Antwort hin, von wegen, der Ober solle nicht so neidisch sein (was Alfred wirklich als ein wenig gewagt empfand) gab ein Wort das andere und schon bald war ein heftiger Streit im Gange, der damit endete, dass Alfred Herbert nach draußen zog, und ihn erfolgreich beruhigte. Nicht nur, dass der Kellner einige wirklich feindliche Ausdrücke vom Stapel gelassen hatte, auch Herbert war nicht gerade sehr höflich gewesen und hatte dem Mann einige Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die Alfred auch nicht nur annähernd über die Lippen gebracht hätte.

„Genau das macht dich noch unbeliebter!", hatte er ihm ins Gesicht gefaucht, als er den Mantel des anderen um dessen Schultern zog. „Wenn du dich so aufführst, was sollen die dann anderes machen als zu Homophilen werden, hä?"

Herbert hatte aufgeregt etwas erwidern wollen, doch Alfred schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Der Typ war ja auch extrem, das stimmt, aber trotzdem solltest du dich im Zaum halten! Wenn du echt wütend geworden wärst hättest du ihn am Ende noch gebissen, und _die_ Folgen will ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen!"

Herbert hatte ein wütendes „Und was gibt ihm das Recht, so unwirsch zu sein? Das knutschende Pärchen am anderen Tisch hat er in Ruhe gelassen, während ich dich nur umarmt habe! Sind die wirklich so starrköpfig oder ich überreagierend, na?" von sich gegeben, während er mit raschen, unkoordinierten Bewegungen die Knöpfe seines Mantel geschlossen hatte.

Alfred hatte ihn in Richtung Straßenbahn dirigiert, den Redeschwall erst einmal ignorierend. Doch als sie dann abratterten, hatte er die Antwort, auf die Herbert noch immer wutzitternd wartete, endlich gegeben. „Hör mal, es gibt wirklich viele Leute, die Homosexuellen nicht viele gute Meinungen entgegenbringen, und der Typ war so einer. Aber du machst es auch nicht besser indem du ihn anschreist und mit ihm streitest. So was bestärkt die doch nur in ihrer Meinung."  
„Also soll dich den Mund halten und die Beleidigungen über mich ergehen lassen, oder wie!"  
Alfred seufzte. Herbert hatte ja auch recht, der Mann hatte sich extrem unhöflich ausgedrückt. Aber es stimmte, was hätte der Vampir besser tun sollen? Rausgehen und den Mann stehen lassen? Erklären? Dann: Was erklären? Mit solchen Leuten konnte man nun mal nicht reden.  
„Vielleicht..."  
„Nichts vielleicht! Das nächste Mal ignorier ich so was halt, wenn es dich glücklicher macht. Aber bitte, können wir jetzt von was anderem sprechen?"

Diese Gedanken wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf, während er neben Herbert über den Christkindlmarkt spazierte. Dieser war übermütiger Laune, tanzte an den Ständen vorbei und zog Alfred ganz plötzlich in eine andere Richtung. Der blonde Vampir verschüttete beinahe seinen Punsch.  
„Was ist denn?", herrschte er Herbert ungehalten an. Doch der silberhaarige Vampir lachte nur.  
„Schau mal!" Er deutete auf die andere Straßenseite, wo ein Fiaker stand und heftig mit einem Kunden diskutierte. Die beiden Männer waren nahe daran, sich anzubrüllen, und so verstanden die zwei Vampire einiges. Etwa zwei Minuten lang lauschten sie, dann grinste Alfred Herbert an.

„Das Pferd hat ihm den Mantel vollgeschissen? Pech muss der Mensch haben!"

* * *

Ich musste einfach, nachdem wir die VTO und King's haben, eine eigene Organisation erfinden. gg (zuaisaundsteeliwink) Warum die UCCC den Sitz in Wien hat: Schon mal was von dem Östereichisch-Ungarischen Kaiserreich gehört? Da gehörte viel von Osteuropa dazu, darum und aus kaum einem anderen Grund (außer, dass ich sie jetzt nicht _wieder _übersiedeln lasse, nach Bratislava oder sonstwohin.)  
Noch Erklärungen: ein Fiaker (wer's nicht weiß) ist:  
a) eine Kutsche, das ganze Ding plus 2 Pferde wird Fiaker genannt  
b) der Kutscher, der heißt auch "ein Fiaker".  
Diese Kutschen gehören in Wien zum Straßenbild im Ersten Bezirk, und ich dachte einfach, die beiden Hübschen sind auf dem Christkindlmarkt auf der Freyung.  
Und Lorendius kommt nicht allzu oft vor, keine Sorge. Führe nur wenig OC ein, er ist so ein richtiger altösterreichischer Bürokrat...gg Im nächsten Chap kommt noch ein OC vor, aber was soll ich machen...ich kann eben in der heutigen Zeit nicht nur auf wahrscheinlich schon verblichene Menschlein zurückgreifen, und irgendjemand muss den Vampiren auch mal Gesellschaft leisten...vermutlich kommen noch einige dazu, aber ich bleibe immer auf den Vampiren fokussiert, versprochen. Und nachdem wir ja auch schon komplette Verwandtschaften hier eingeführt haben, schäme ich mich nicht mal so sehr...-gg-

Und ja, das Ganze spielt zur Weihnachtszeit...passend.

Wie gefällt's euch? Hat noch nicht viel Story, ich weiß. Kommt noch. Wenn ihr mir Kommentare abgebt, sonst hab ich ja keine Ahnung ob das überhaupt jemand liest oder ob ich das nur für mich weiterschreibe. (Tu ich auch. Aber dann poste ich nicht mehr...)


	2. Uhren und andere Katastrophen

Okay, hier ist das zweite Chap....mal schaun'...sind alle da? Nein, Alfie und Herbie sind Punsch trinken? Okay, dann eben versteckte Kamera. Alle in Stellung und....NEIN! HOLT HERBERT ZURÜCK! Er _darf_ jetzt einfach nicht!....ach, Alfred. Wie soll das gehen wenn ihr....nicht da seid. Nein, ihr habt jetzt nicht _was besseres _zu tun. Bei Fuß!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noch immer schmunzelnd spazierten Herbert und Alfred über den Weihnachtsmarkt. Vor einem Stand mit Holzspielzeug blieb der Grafensohn stehen. „Schau mal....so ein Klettermännchen hatte ich auch mal...vor Ewigkeiten!"  
Die Aussage brachte Alfred zum unterdrückten Grinsen. Woher sollte der Verkäufer, der sich geschäftsbegierig zu ihnen beugte, wissen, dass es wirklich eine Ewigkeit her war?  
„Ja, ja,", versuchte ebendieser ihnen die Artikel nun anzupreisen, „Solche Figuren gab es schon im Barock, da waren die groß in Mode!"  
„Ich weiß.", antwortete Herbert nur grinsend und wanderte weiter. Alfred folgte ihm kichernd.

„Schau! Das wär doch was für Papa, oder?" Der silberhaarige Vampir hielt vor einem weiteren Standl einen dicken Kaschmirpullover hoch. „Er hat fast nichts neumodisches, alle seine Klamotten sind noch aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert!" Alfred beäugte das Kleidungsstück kritisch, zog dann ein anderes aus dem Stapel. „Ich glaube dunkelgrün steht ihm besser als himmelblau..."  
„Kann sein.", gab Herbert zu und wandte sich dem Fundstück zu. „Der ist gut, den kauf ich ihm. Und aus Wolle, auch mal was anderes." Beide Vampire hatten die Garderobe des Grafen lebhaft vor Augen, die durchwegs aus Seide, Baumwolle oder Samt bestand.  
Alfred befand, dass Herbert nicht _frech_ war. Es war schließlich Weihnachten.

Mit ihren Einkäufen beladen, die vorwiegend aus Geschenken bestanden, spazierten sie langsam Richtung Graben. Herbert summte Lieder vor sich hin, während Alfred die Menschen beäugte, die an ihnen vorbeihasteten. Alle waren sie dick eingemummelt, setzten ihre Schritte so schnell, als ob sie Angst hätten, der Hintere könnte sie überholen, und hatten die Köpfe gesenkt. Alfred fühlte sich leicht, als er die schiebenden und drängenden Massen sah. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er auch einmal so...so normal gewesen war... Auf der Universität, auf der Straße, sogar zu Hause. Er war ein gewöhnlicher Junge gewesen. Und jetzt schien es ihm so fern.

Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, seine Freunde in Königsberg kamen in ihm auf. Damals, nachdem er gebissen worden war und sich entschlossen hatte, auf dem Schloss der Krolocks zu bleiben, hatte er noch einige Zeit Briefkontakt mit ihnen geführt, kleine Lügen über seinen Aufenthaltsort – _irgendwo in Rumänien_ – eingefügt und sie nie mehr besucht. Doch nach einigen Monaten wurde es ihm zu heikel und unsicher, nicht nur, dass die Briefe immer zu verschiedenen Postämtern in der Umgebung gebracht werden mussten und es unmöglich war, ihnen eine Adresse zu geben, unter der sie ihm Antworten schreiben konnten, sondern auch, dass seine Eltern sich langsam Sorgen machten, ob er wieder zurückkäme, und auch die Universitätsleitung schon länger nichts von dem Professor gehört hatte.  
Mit diesem sprach er auch kurze Zeit später, und Ambronsius erklärte ihm, er schriebe keine Briefe mehr – stelle sich also tot. Und das tat auch Alfred.  
Es schmerzte ihn sehr, seine Eltern im ungewissen über ihn zu lassen und ihnen seinen Tod vorzugaukeln, doch er wusste, es war besser, als wenn sie erfuhren, dass ihr Sohn zu einem Vampir geworden war.

Alfred sah zwar immer noch aus wie Zwanzig, doch er hatte schon erheblich mehr Jahre hinter sich. Auf fast hundertfünfzig Jahre als Vampir konnte er jetzt zurückblicken. Hundertfünfzig Jahre mit dem Grafen, Sarah, Herbert, dem Professor, Koukol – und bis vor einiger Zeit auch Magda und Chagal. Doch als Graf von Krolock vor etwa sechs Jahren beschlossen hatte, dass Transsilvanien zu einsam war für seine unermüdlichen „Kinder", waren sie übersiedelt – nach Wien.

Magda und Chagal wollten ursprünglich nicht mit, sie konnten kein Deutsch und hatten keine Sehnsucht nach einer lebhafteren Umgebung. Der ehemalige Gastwirt hatte sich in einem anderen Ort irgendwo in Rumänien niedergelassen, und Magda war mit ihm gegangen. Jedoch war bei der Familie Krolock vor wenigen Tagen ein Brief von ihr eingeflattert, in dem sie anfragte, ob sie nicht nachkommen könnte nach Wien. Der Graf hatte ihr geantwortet, dass dies in Ordnung ginge und nun wurde Magda für die letzte Woche vor Weihnachten erwartet.

Alfred freute sich darüber. Er hatte sich mit der Magd schnell angefreundet, auch wenn ihr herber, etwas kratzbürstiger Charakter ihn am Anfang verwirrt hatte. Aber als er sie nach einigen Wochen der Zusammen'lebens' auf dem Schloss näher kennen lernte, stellte sie sich als offene, fröhliche junge Frau heraus, die dem etwas tollpatschigen Alfred gerne mal unter die Arme griff und ihn wieder gerade hin stellte..

Alfred ließ seine Blicke weiter über die Menschen auf der Straße steifen. Er war kein Mensch mehr – daran erinnerte er sich jedes Mal selber, wenn er nur mit der Zunge über seine spitzen Eckzähne fuhr.

Nein, er war alles andere als normal. Er schlenderte hier mit unschuldigen Augen und scharfen Zähnen durch Massen von gewöhnlichen Menschen, mit einem übermütigen, in ihn verliebten Vampir an seiner Seite, den er in den letzten hundertfünfzig Jahren so lieb gewonnen hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr freiwillig verlassen würde, und dachte über so eine Banalität wie Weihnachtsgeschenke nach.

Tatsächlich hatte er sich in Herbert verliebt – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie beide Männer waren, auch wenn Alfred genau das früher als einzigen Grund angegeben hatte, warum er mit dem Grafensohn _nicht zusammen sein_ konnte. Doch die Zeit – und Herbert – hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Auch wenn Alfred lange nicht so offenherzig agierte wie Herbert –aber das kann man schnell- so machte er aus seinen Gefühlen schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr. Aber wenn ihn der andere Vampir auf offener Straße in einem Anfall von Liebe buchstäblich überfiel, dann......machte sich die fehlende Fähigkeit, unsichtbar zu werden, doch bemerkbar.

Die tiefen Gedanken des ehemaligen Assistenzwissenschaftlers wurden von Herbert unterbrochen – er zog ihn in Richtung eines kleinen Geschäftes, das zwischen zwei Üppigeren eingeklemmt war.  
Ein schmales Schild verriet den Namen, „Sternenzimmer". Alfred zuckte leicht zusammen. Dieses ein wenig ungewöhnliche Geschäft wurde von einem Freund von ihnen betrieben, den sie schon in ihren ersten Wochen in Wien kennen gelernt hatten. Und Alfred mochte Noqua, den eigenwilligen Besitzer zwar – doch er war ihm auch nach der schon etwas längeren Zeit noch unheimlich.  
Herbert nicht.  
Dieser war daran gewöhnt, dass ihm ständig die irrsten Gestalten über den Weg liefen. Von leicht schizophrenen Komponisten bis zu blonden Schönlingen war alles dabei. Darum warf ihn ein kleiner, etwas kurioser Besitzer eines kunterbunten Geschäfts auch nicht mehr aus der Bahn.

Das Pfeifen der „Glocke" schallte Alfred scharf in den Ohren. Dass Noqua sich keine normale Ladenklingel zulegen konnte, hatte ihn schon vor Jahren geärgert, aber bevor er den Geschäftseigentümer dazu überreden konnte, eine andere Glocke aufzuhängen, konnte er gleich einem Elefanten schreiben beibringen.  
Von dem nicht unbeindruckenden Pfeifen wurde aus den Untiefen des Ladens ein spindeldürrer, mit schokoladenbraunen Haaren versehener Mann von etwa 35 Jahren hervorgelockt. Er blickte sich kurz um, dann stürzte er auf die zwei Vampire zu, die noch vor der Tür standen.  
„Herbert! Alfred! Ich dachte schon, ihr hättet mich ganz vergessen!"  
Der Grafensohn erwiderte die Umarmung lachend, während Alfred von dem anderen Mann fast zerquetscht wurde. Noqua bedachte das mit einem „Du solltest wirklich mehr auf die Rippen bekommen, Junge.", was von Alfred mit einem „Da spricht der Richtige!", beantwortet wurde.

Herbert amüsierte sich über die üblichen Begrüßungs-Streitrituale (und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Alfred ein, denn an _Herberts _Körperbau hatte Noqua noch _nie_ etwas auszusetzen gehabt) und schlenderte an die hintere Seite des Geschäfts, das vollgestopft war mit dem absonderlichsten Zeug, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Schlangenhäute verstaubten neben Teekannen aus dem neunzehnten Jahrhundert, Tonbänder lagen in verwickelten Haufen übereinander, Schalen mit stinkenden und klebrigen Substanzen schwankten gefährlich nahe an der Regalkante, und Bücher, die beinahe auseinander fielen, lagerten auf Dosen mit Sand, in denen sich Skorpione munter tummelten. Herbert war noch nie darauf gekommen, wofür Noqua all das Zeug brauchte.  
Und ehrlich gesagt, er wollte es auch nicht _so_ dringlich wissen.

Der Ladenbesitzer hatte sich hinter dem Grafensohn aufgebaut und verfolgte dessen Blicke. „Suchst du was bestimmtes?"  
„Ja, meine Uhr, die ich letztens bei dir vergessen hab."  
„Uhr? Uhr? Hab keine Uhr, nicht von dir. Aber wenn du eine brauchst...."  
Damit hüllte er sich in mysteriöse Staubwolken, als er eine Lade durchkramte. Alfred und Herbert verdrückten sich in eine andere Ecke, um einer Stauberstickung auszuweichen (mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr dran sterben könnten....Chronisches Husten ist auch für Vampire nicht so lustig.). Schließlich tauchte Noqua aus dem Nebel wieder auf, schwenkte in einer Hand eine Uhr und versuchte mit der anderen den Staub wegzuscheuchen – natürlich wirbelte er ihn dabei nur weiter auf.

Hustend drückte er Herbert die Armbanduhr in die Hand, welcher sie misstrauisch beäugte. Die Uhr zeigte so ziemlich _alles_ an – von Mondphasen und Sternzeichen über die aktuelle Position der Erde in der Sonnenumlaufbahn bis zu der rhythmischen Bewegung von Sirius im indirekten Verhältnis zu der Fluggeschwindigkeit der Sonne – bloß nicht das unwichtigste Detail: die Zeit, hier in Wien, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade etwa elf Uhr abends betrug, doch das konnte Herbert aus dieser genialen Uhr _nirgends _herauslesen.  
Mit einem höflichen Kopfschütteln gab er sie Noqua zurück.  
„Nein, danke."  
„Pingel. Weißt auch nicht, was du willst."

Alfred schmunzelte leicht. Wenn Herbert etwas wollte, konnte er _sehr _hartnäckig sein. (Wie er am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.) Aber wenn er etwas _nicht_ wollte, dann war er mindestens ebenso stur. Doch, das einzige Problem an der Sache war, das Noqua noch viel sturer war. Typisch Wiener eben. Und Wiener sind Transsilvaniern in dieser Beziehung doch überlegen.

Und so zerfladerten sich die beiden gut zehn Minuten über Uhr-oder-nicht-Uhr (und so weiter, die große Frage, ihr wisst schon, da war mal Shakespeare) bis Herbert doch erfolgreich die Uhr samt Noqua's Fingern in eine Lade stopfte. Dass der Ladenbesitzer darüber nicht allzu erfreut war, erübrigt sich hier zu sagen. Und nicht nur wegen der Finger.

Alfred warf derweil einen Blick auf seine Uhr (die _ganz normal_ _einfach nur_ die Zeit anzeigte) und bemerkte, dass es schon fast elf war. Diverse Schuldgefühle betreffend ihrer versprochnen Ankunftszeit zuhause keimten in ihm auf, doch er unterdrückte sie energisch. Manchmal war es sehr gut, sich nicht mehr vor Todesdrohungen fürchten zu müssen.

Doch auch Herbert befand, dass es genug war und kam rasch auf den eigentlichen Grund des Besuchs bei Noqua zu sprechen: „Papa wünscht zu verlauten, dass er eine Silvesterfeier zu veranstalten gedenkt, und erstrebt, dein Angesicht unter seinen Gästen wiederzufinden.. Dürfen wir mit deinem Glanz in unserer bescheidenen Hütte rechnen?"  
Beinahe ebenso geschwollen wie Herbert antwortete der dünne Mann: „Ich glaube vermuten zu dürfen, dass dies eine treffliche Gelegenheit sein wird, meine demütige Gestalt wieder zu des Grafen Residenz zu bewegen."

Alfred stand etwas verloren zwischen den beiden. „Auf Chinesisch bitte, diesmal zum mitschreiben?"  
Dass Noqua tatsächlich mit einem Schwall von sehr asiatisch anmutenden Wörter antwortete überraschte ihn dann doch.

Herbert schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, griff Alfred um die Schulter und schnorrte mit grauslichem Pseudo-Wiener-Dialekt: „Des Gfries meint, er wiad kumman, zu dem Mullatschak von mein Vota."  
Alfred sah um keinen Deut weiser aus, Noqua wandte sich ebenso irritiert an den Grafensohn: „Woher kannst du Ungarisch?"  
Herbert grinste bloß. „Och, man lernt viel. Von vielen Leuten."

Alfred meldete sich nochmals schüchtern: „Aber was ist jetzt, hast du ihn gefragt, ob er zu dem Fest von deinem Vater kommt, oder was?"  
Ein zweiköpfiges Nicken war die Antwort.  
„Und er kommt?"  
Wieder Nicken.  
„Gut."  
„Alfie?"  
„Ja? Und nenn mich nicht so."  
„Bist du so ein Blitzmerker oder tust du nur so?"  
Die nächsten Tage würde Herbert wohl ohne Alfreds' Zuneigung auskommen müssen.

Etwas später hasteten Alfred und Herbert in Richtung U-Bahn, um dieselbe noch zu erwischen. Ersterer war noch immer leicht angefressen, Zweiterer bemühte sich redlichen, Ersteren wieder zur Versöhnung zu bekommen.  
„....und behandle mich nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind!" Herbert duckte sich mental vor der unterdrückten (weil öffentlich in der U-Bahn nicht schicklichen) Wut. Alfred kochte.  
„Ich hab keine Lust, mich dauernd von dir zum Narren halten zu lassen! Ich mag zwar nicht mal annähernd so alt zu sein wie du, aber ich habe AUCH Erfahrungen und bin nicht so blöd, wie du immer tust!"  
Damit schwang sich Alfred aus dem Wagon, denn ihre Haltestelle war erreicht. Kleinlaut folgte ihm Herbert, und meldete schüchtern: „Aber ich wollte doch nur..."  
„....Spaß machen, ja! Aber ich finde das eben nicht mehr lustig!"

Wutschnaubend stampfte Alfred die enge Stiege zum Dachgeschoss hinauf, gefolgt von Herbert, der sich verzweifelt zu erklären versuchte.  
Als Sarah die Tür öffnete, erblickte sie zwei für viel später erwartete, einmal sauer und einmal geknickte Mitvampire. Mit einer kurzen Begrüßung rauschte Alfred an ihr vorbei, zu seinem Zimmer. Herbert entledigte sich Schals und Mantels etwas langsamer, und schlicht dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Sarah's Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Das roch verdammt verbrannt.

Schnell hastete sie zum Ofen und rettete die Weihnachtskekse in letzter Minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oioioi, wie sieht denn das aus? Ein drittklassiges Beziehungsdrama? Zuviel Lawful Drug gelesen.... okay, wie steht's? Gut? Annehmbar? Absolut scheiße? Nie mehr schreiben? Oder doch weiter?  
Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nur, wenn ihr mir es sagt. Und dazu gibt es diese komischen, kleinen Button...der heißt "Reviews" oder so. Da könntet ihr doch eure Meinung lassen. Oder ihr schreibt mir auch eine Mail. Hm, wie wär's? stups Los doch!


	3. Salome und Euros

Es geht endlich, endlich weiter in Wien! Werden Alfie und Herbert sich noch länger wie bei ersten Ehezwist aufführen? Wird Graf von Krolock mit dem turbulenten Familen'leben' zurechtkommen? Wird Sarah die Kekse retten? Ihr erfahrt es **hier**:

* * *

Graf von Krolock schnüffelte. Es roch verbrannt.

Langsam erhob er sich und wanderte in die Küche. Dort schaufelte Sarah Weihnachtskekse aus dem Backofen in eine Porzellanschale. Sie seufzte. „Beinahe wären sie wieder verkokelt, dabei hab ich mir sogar die Eieruhr gestellt...aber bei Lebkuchen muss man so aufpassen..."  
Graf von Krolock nickte geistesabwesend und schickte sich an, die Küche wieder zu verlassen. Der Klaps auf seine Finger veranlasse ihn nur dazu, sehr schnell aus der Tür zu schlüpfen.  
„...ich sollte die Kekse verstecken.", murmelte Sarah.

Als der Vampir den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer steckte, erkannte er auf dem weißen Sofa seinen Sohn, der in ein aufgeschlagenes Buch starrte.  
„Hallo, Herbert. So früh hab ich euch gar nicht erwartet..." Grinsend ließ er sich neben dem silberhaarigen Mann nieder.  
Als dessen freche Antwort ausblieb, musterte er ihn verwundert. Sein Sohn kauerte in zwei Polster eingesunken, das Buch vor sich auf dem Sofa, ohne auf die Worte seines Vaters zu reagieren. „Herbert?"  
Zögernd hob dieser die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu dem illustrierten Werk sinken zu lassen. Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt was nicht? Wenn du _Salome_ liest, dann sollte ich mir Sorgen machen."  
„So schlecht ist Oscar Wilde nicht."  
„Nein, aber deine Stimmung am Gefrierpunkt."  
„Dann nutz die Gelegenheit eben zum Eislaufen."  
„Okay, wenn du sarkastische Witze reißt, wird's echt kritisch."  
„Danke, Herr Psychologe."  
„Gern geschehen, Herr Sohnemann."  
Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann beugte sich Graf von Krolock zu dem Jüngeren. „Was ist denn los?" Sanft legte er ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Dass Herbert dies gewähren ließ, war ein weiteres Indiz für eine mittelschwere Katastrophe.  
„Du...hast einen großen Schwachsinn gemacht."  
„Mhm."  
„Jemanden beleidigt."  
„Mhm."  
„...Alfred."  
„Mhm.."  
„Das ist nicht gut..."  
„Mhm..."  
„Was machst du jetzt?"  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, säße ich nicht hier und läse _Salome_."  
„Das hat was für sich."  
„_Ich will deinen Mund küssen, Jochanaan._"  
„...dir geht's echt schlecht."

Magda sah sich um. Autos, Straßenbahnen, Busse, Neonreklamen, Abgase, Staub, Lichter... „Hübsche Stadt.", murmelte die ehemalige Magd verdrießlich. „Und das ist erst der Bahnhof."  
Sie winkte einem der Autos, welche die Aufschrift ‚Taxi' trugen, und kletterte in das Vehikel, warf ihre Koffer auf den Nebensitz und nannte dem brummigen, weil müden Fahrer die Adresse. Dieser startete das Auto und zuckelte los. Im Vorbeirauschen beobachtete Magda das Treiben auf den dunklen Straßen. Es war zwar schon nach Mitternacht, doch das hielt einige Bewohner der Stadt nicht davon ab, sich munter in Gruppen zu tummeln. Teilweise sprudelte es vor Leben, andere Teile, die sie durchfuhren, waren so total menschenleer, als käme man dort nicht auf die Idee, zu atmen.  
Nach beinahe fünfzehnminütiger Fahrt hielt das Taxi vor einem Altbau, der jedoch sehr schön im Stil der Monarchiezeit restauriert war und trotz seiner imposanten Größe recht sympathisch wirkte. Der Taxilenker half ihr, die Koffer zu den Stufen zu hieven, dann nahm er die Bezahlung entgegen. Stirnrunzelnd merkte er an: „Das sind aber Leu...wir haben Euro!" Magda zögerte kurz. Wie hatte ihr es der Graf beschrieben? Euro, Euro... Etwas unsicher zählte sie dem Mann zwei Scheine in die Hand, woraufhin dieser grummelnd abzog.  
Magda stöhnte. Das fing nicht gut an.  
Und die Stufen bis ins Dachgeschoss kamen noch.

Sarah platzierte eine Schüssel Salat in der Mitte des Tisches, dann trat sie zurück und bewunderte ihr Werk. Ein weihnachtlich gedeckter Tisch, feines Geselchtes im Rohr und ein fruchtiger Rotwein in der Flasche. Das konnte sich sehen lassen.  
Schritte an der Tür lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem kulinarischen Kunstwerk ab. An der Glastüre erhaschte sie einen Schemen Alfreds, was sie spontan dazu bewog, desselben Gesellschaft zu suchen.  
Hintergedanken hat jeder.

„Alfie? Könntest du die Weingläser aus dem Schrank holen? Und frag bitte Breda, ob ich noch seine eingelegten Zwiebeln für den Käse verwenden darf."  
Alfred nickte, immer noch missgelaunt. „Ja, mach ich. Aber nenn mich _bitte _nicht ‚Alfie'!"  
Sarah lächelte. „Wieso nicht? Das klingt so niedlich...und Herbert nennt dich doch auch so."  
„Gerade deswegen!"  
Ein verwunderte rothaarige Schönheit blickte einen griesgrämigen blonden Jüngling hinterher. Isolde...äh, Sarah kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wirklich, da hat sich jemand was verbruzelt..."

_-dingdingdingdong-_

Graf von Krolock blickte verwundert auf. „Magda scheint da zu sein."  
Sein Sohn schaute unglücklich drein. „Freut mich." Der ältere Vampir tätschelte seinem niedergeschlagenen Sohn noch einmal den Kopf, dann richtete er sich auf. „Komm, wenn sie schon die lange Reise hinter sich gebracht hat, wollen wir sie auch ordentlich begrüßen." Herbert sah das ein und folgte seinem Vater. Außerdem duftete es nach Lebkuchen.

Sarah hatte die Tür als Erste erreicht, und riss sie schwungvoll auf. „Hallo, Magda!" Stürmisch fiel sie der immer noch jungen Frau um den Hals. Diese drückte sie liebevoll zurück. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Sarah!"  
Auch Graf von Krolock war in den Türrahmen getreten. „Gute Reise gehabt, Magda?" Lächelnd begrüßte er sie. „Jaja, alles in Ordnung. Aber die Züge hier, mein Gott, das ist furchtbar, und dann das Geld..."  
Von Krolock grinste. „Als sie noch Schilling hatten, war es auch nicht besser."  
Sarah kicherte. „Stimmt...komm rein! Es gibt was ganz Feines...wenn die Nachspeise nicht inzwischen von meinem Göttergatten verspeist wurde."  
Magda kicherte. „Da heiratet ihr, und findet es nicht mal der Mühe wert, mir einen Brief zu schreiben? Wo ich doch extra Deutsch gelernt habe..."  
Sarah schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet. Aber..."

„...streiten tun sie wie ein altes Ehepaar.", kam es von Herbert, der nun auch die angekommene Vampirin begrüßte. Magda schnappte sich sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und warf einen kritischen Blick darauf. „Dir geht's ziemlich mies."  
Herbert ließ seinen Kopf stöhnend auf ihre Schulter fallen. „_Könige haben auch nur einen Hals wie andere Leute..._"  
Verwirrt schob Magda den silberhaarigen Vampir von ihrer Schulter. „Bitte?"  
Graf von Krolock trat eilig dazwischen. „Es gibt...anscheinend Streit mit Alfred."  
„Aaaaaaachso."

„Wenn man von der Sonne spricht, geht sie auf.", murmelte der Sohn des Grafen, als besagter ehemaliger Assistenzwissenschaftler aus dem Esszimmer zu dem Grüppchen bei der Tür stürmte. Eilig wischte er sich die verirrten Haare aus dem Gesicht und bedachte Magda mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. „Hallo! Tut mir leid für die Verspätung, aber Sarah hat mir ad hoc noch ein bisschen Arbeit aufgehalst. War die Reise gut? Wie geht es Chagal?"  
Magda kicherte. „Der ist fast ausgeflippt, als ich ihm eröffnet hab, dass ich vorhab, nach Wien zu fahren...Aber, pff, da hat er mir nichts dreinzureden. Ich freu mich, euch zu sehen!"

Munter schwatzend wurde Magda von Sarah durch die Wohnung geführt, während Koukol das Gepäck der jungen Frau zu dem Gästezimmer brachte, das schon vorbereitet auf sie wartete.

Alfred arrangierte noch schnell eine kunstvolle Obstschale auf dem Esstisch, und gesellte sich dann zu Sarah und Herbert in die Küche, um letzte Instruktionen das Abendmahl betreffend zu erhalten.  
Sarah schüttelte jedoch auf seine Anfrage hin den Kopf, und entwischte, bevor Alfred sie noch weiter löchern konnte, aus der Küche.  
„Ach, du weißt doch, wenn's um ein Festmahl geht, lässt sie sich nicht mal von Koukol was dreinreden...", merkte Herbert mit einem halben Grinsen an. Alfred funkelte ihn kurz an. „Genau wie du, wenn's um deine Meinung geht, was?"  
„Äh...vielleicht...Aber bitte, lass mich doch mit dir reden!"  
Hastig schnappte Herbert den Arm des anderen, als dieser den Raum verlassen wollte. Alfred zögerte kurz, doch er wandte sich zu dem Grafensohn um. „Gut."

Herbert holte tief Luft. Entschuldigungen waren schwer, sehr schwer. Und für ihn ganz besonders. Aber er wollte nicht, dass, wenn Alfred Grund zu Anschuldigungen hatte, diese leichhin und ungerechtfertigt abgetan wurden. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er verstanden, dass er Alfred nicht als Unterlegenen behandeln durfte. Was für ihn Witz und Schabernack war, stellte für Alfred handfeste Beleidigungen oder Verletzungen seines Stolzes und Gefühls dar. Nicht zu vergessen, hatte dies keinen guten Einfluss auf die Affäre, in der sie steckten. Denn Herbert hatte nicht nur einmal zu spüren bekommen, wie resolut Alfred, wenn es um die Verweigerung von romantischer Zweisamkeit ging, sein konnte.

„Alfred, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es...es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich...öfters Blödsinn rede." Unsicher lehnte er sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche, holte abermals Luft und fuhr fort, stockender als zuvor. „Ich pflege nun mal einen sehr saloppen Umgang mit möglicherweise provokativen Witzen...und ich...ach, verdammt, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!"

Das Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster betrachtend, vermied Herbert den Blickkontakt mit Alfred. Nicht nur, dass er sich für eine so lahm klingende und aus einem beliebigen Schundroman stammende Entschuldigung gehörig überwinden musste, sondern auch, dass Alfreds Reaktionen jedes Mal anders waren. Manchmal fiel er Herbert um den Hals, und vergaß die Sache in Sekunden, andere Male ignorierte er die Entschuldigung umsichtig und schmollte tagelang. Und da sage einer, Wissenschaftler berechnen alles voraus.

Alfred war sich ebenso unsicher wie Herbert, wie mit dem silberhaarigen Vampir zu verfahren sei. Etwas hilflos kratze er sich am Kopf und musterte den anderen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Wenn Herbert sich entschuldigte, dann tat es ihm wirklich leid. Der Grafensohn war nicht der Typ, der seine Fehler zugab oder sie entschuldigte, eher versuchte er, sie zu rechtfertigen. Wenn er also, selbst mit einer so unsicheren Entschuldigung sich dem Problem ernsthaft stellte, wusste Alfred, es hatte einen langen Weg gebraucht. Umso schwerer tat er sich, dem anderen nicht zu vergeben. Und eigentlich fühlte er sich mit der jetzigen Situation mehr als unzufrieden.

Alfred seufzte. Er wusste, noch bevor Herbert zu ihm gekommen war, dass er ihm verzeihen würde. Wie eigentlich immer. Alfred starrte den Tisch niedergeschlagen an.  
„Ich bin viel zu gutmütig..."

„Was?" Herbert wirbelte herum, so schnell, dass Alfred zusammenzuckte. _‚So nervös braucht er auch nicht zu sein...'_  
Der blonde Vampir seufzte abermals und schloss den Raum zwischen ihnen. Lächelnd legte er Herbert seine Arme um den Hals und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Vampirs.  
„Du Idiot."  
In Herberts Augen blitzte Erleichterung und wiedergewonnener Schabernack auf.  
„Bin ich aber froh, dass ich ein Idiot bin."  
„Ja, das bist d..."  
Ein beinahe einminütiges Schweigen breitete sich in der Küche aus.

Sarah riss die Küchentür auf. „Burschen, kommt essen! Wir warten sch...oh. Verzeihung." Sie zog die Tür behutsam wieder zu.  
Im Esszimmer zurück empfing sie der entnervte Blick des Grafen. „Kommen die beiden dann mal?"  
Sarah kicherte. „Gib ihnen die fünf Minuten Gnadenfrist, sie haben ihr Problem anscheinen gelöst..."  
Magda blickte auf von dem Koffer, in dem sie gerade nach ihren Mitbringseln für die Familie Krolock wühlte. „Ach? Und das verkünden sie dir gleich?"  
Die rothaarige Vampirin schüttelte den Kopf und nahm am Esstisch platz. „Nein. Aber was hältst du von einem eben noch zerstrittenen Liebespaar, das in der Küche rumknutscht, als gäbe es kein morgen?"

* * *

Alsöchen, da haben sich unsere zwei Haberer doch wieder gefunden... und alle Zitate stammen natürlich aus _"Salome"_ von Oscar Wilde. verschling Das "illustrierte Buch" ist sebstverständlich eine Ausgabe, die mit den Zeichnungen von Aubrey Beardsely publiziert ist.

Aisa: Natürlich, das Porzellankind und der Tod. Nun, bei beiden hat's einen Grund, dass Herbert sie kennt. Der Tod wird derzeit von Máté Kamáras gespielt, der auch mal Herbert war, also sollte Herbie den Typen "kennen". Bei dem "Schizophrenen Komonisten" ist's ein bisschen mehr um die Ecke gedacht: eine meiner Freundinnen spielte den kleinen Amadé, also kenne "ich" und damit Herbert auch diesen. So, zufrieden? gg

Steeli: Warum Herbie die Uhr nicht haben wollte? Weiß ich doch nicht. ICH hätte sie genommen. gg

Graeflicher-Trottel: Warum nicht grün. sadistischeslachen nein, im Ernst, ich hab eine Illustration zu dieser FF gemacht, dawollte ich moderne Kleidung für ihnund hab ihm einen grünen Pulli verpasst. Damit er mir alsofür mein Bild in dem grünen Pulli Modell stehen kann, muss Herbie ihm diesen erst schenken. Kapiert? g

FaFa: Stimmt...aber es tut ihm ja leid. herbertinschutznehm Und er macht's so schnell nicht wieder.

Und nicht vergessen: geposted wird, wenn gelesen und kommentiert wird!


	4. Emmanuel Schikaeder und Lucheni

Es geht weiter in Wien! nummer Vier ist da!

Nicht viel Story diesmal...leider. aber trotzdem...  
...have Fun!

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

„Wenn sie nicht bald kommen...gibt es ein Unglück..."  
Zuckenden Auges hielt sich Graf von Krolock mit eisernem Willen an seinem Platz fest. Sarah neben ihm zitterte bereits. Magda warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu. „Du darfst schon lachen, bevor es dich zerreißt, Sarah..."

Sarah ergab sich in einem Lachkrampf, dann sammelte sie sich wieder. „Okay, fünf Minuten sind vorbei, ich hole sie jetzt wirklich..."  
„Tu das, Schatz.", zischte der Graf, in einer _und-wenn-sie-nicht-kommen-hol-ich-sie-selber-und-**das**-wollen-sie-nicht-_Stimme.

Sarah verschwand kichernd aus dem Raum und steuerte auf die Küche zu. Das war eine gute Methode...die Schüssel mit Lebkuchen dem Grafen vor die Nase stellen und dann nicht das Essen eröffnen...sie musste Herbert und Alfred überreden, sich öfters zum Abendessen zu verspäten...

„Und? Wieder gut?" Herbert stupste seine Nase sanft gegen die Alfreds.  
„Hmm..."  
„Was war das? Ja oder Nein?"  
„Weiß nicht... Ich bin immer noch stinksauer... aber ich verzeih dir..."  
„Bitte?" Irritiert schob sich Herbert einige Zentimeter zurück. „Was heißt das? Du vergibst mir meine Blödheiten, bist aber immer noch angefressen deswegen?"  
Alfred zuckte die Achseln. „Ich finde es bescheuert, was du machst...aber ich kann nicht böse auf dich sein. Also nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an."  
Herbert betrachtete Alfred einige Augenblicke lang, dann senkte er betrübt den Kopf. „Ich werde versuchen, das zu ändern. Versprochen."  
Alfred konnte das kleine Lächeln, das sich in sein Gesicht stahl, nicht unterdrücken. „Okay."  
„Eeeeeessen!"  
„..."  
„..."  
„Du hast das perfekte Gefühl für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, Sarah."

„...und das ist für Alfred!" Magda schob dem braunhaarigen Vampir ein Päckchen in die Hände. „Danke!"  
Eilig machte sich Alfred daran, das Geschenkpapier herunterzureißen. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes, dickes Heft, das er neugierig aufschlug.  
„Magda! Danke! Woher hast du das gewusst?" Strahlend umarmte Alfred die andere Vampirin. Die grinste weise und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte mir, bei dem Krach den du immer gemacht hast, da muss du doch mal was spielen lernen, was mir auch gefällt..."  
„Aha?" Alfred zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du stehst auf _Musicals_?"  
„Eh...jeder hat seinen Spleen..."

Herbert grinste. „Ich glaube, sie will, dass wir gemeinsam Lärm machen, Alfie."  
„Bitte!" Knallrote Ohren waren schon ein Markenzeichen für Alfred.  
„Nein, nicht...das, Dummi. _Das_." Und er wachelte ebenfalls mit einem großformatigen Heft.  
„Ah? Du auch?"  
„Jepp. Der Klavierauszug von _Elisabeth_. Und du?"  
„Der von _Mozart!_."  
„Magda?" Zweimal Köpfedrehen.  
„Äh...ja?"  
„Warum?"  
„Na ja,...klingt doch gut, oder? Und ihr mögt das doch."  
„Alfie?"  
„Ja? Und _nenn mich nicht so_."  
„Ans Klavier. Husch, husch."

Kurz darauf klimperte die Melodie von _„Kitsch"_ durch die Wohnung. Herbert hatte sich schnell mit der neuen Musik vertraut gemacht, und lebte -hust- das nun begeistert am Klavier aus. Alfred saß etwas unsicher daneben – es war nun mal nicht für vier Hände geschrieben – und las leise den Text mit.

Sarah hatte sich mit Magda und dem Grafen auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, ihr eigenes Geschenk – Krokantnaschereien – schon halb verspeist.  
„Hey!" Magda unterbrach das Spiel kurz. „Wieso singst du nicht laut dazu, Alfred? Bitte!"  
„Nein, ich..."  
Doch ein rotgesichtiger Alfred wurde schnell von den anderen Vampiren überstimmt. Herbert grinste fies, denn er wusste ganz genau, was das nun hieß.  
„Okay, Schatz, noch mal von vorne..."

Schwungvoll spielte er das Intro, und Alfred setzte bald mit unsicherer Stimme ein.

„_Kommen Sie her, meine Damen und Herren,__  
während da drin in der Kathedrale,__  
an diesem denkwürdigen achten Juni 1867,__  
der Kaiser von Österreich__  
und die überirdisch schöne Elisabeth__  
König und Königin von Ungarn werden__  
Haben Sie die einmalige Gelegenheit__  
Ein wertvolles Erinnerungsstück zu erwerben!__  
Alles sehr billig!__  
- Bitte, träten Sie näher!_"

Alfreds Stimme war immer lauter geworden, gegen Ende hin schon selbstbewusst und den zynischen Ton Luchenis imitierend. Herbert geleitete nun enthusiastisch in das eigentliche Lied über, und Alfred zählte leise mit, bis er – nun kraftvoll – einsetzte. Herberts Grinsen bemerkte er nicht.

„_Wie wär's mit diesem Bild?__  
Elisabeth als Mutter,__  
Mit Rudolf, ihrem Sohn!__  
Oder hier, ist das nicht nett?__  
Die Kaisers feiern Weihnacht im festlichen Salon!_"

Der Graf lehnte sich überrascht zurück. „Alfred kann ja echt gut singen..."  
„Nicht?" Begeistert schob sich Sarah noch eine Kugel in den Mund. Sie liebte Naschkram eben. „Da geht er so richtig aus sich raus. Beim Musikmachen und Singen merkt man echt nicht, dass er so schüchtern ist."  
„Ja." Magda staunte über das sich ihr darbietende Schauspiel: Herbert am Klavier, grinsend über beide Ohrwaschel, hingebungsvoll in die Tasten schlagend, Alfred, neben ihm, mit leicht abwesenden Blick und dramatischer Geste, total in Gesang und Lied aufgegangen, kurz davor, hochzuspringen und durch den Raum zu tanzen.

Die beiden ‚Stars' nahmen die Bewunderung des ‚Publikums' jedoch nur am Rande wahr, hatte Herbert doch eindeutig zu viel Spaß am Spielen und Alfred nur mehr den Text vor Augen.

_„Auf diesem Glas sehn wir das hohe Paar in Liebe zugeneigt  
Einen Teller hab ich auch,  
der Elisabeth beim Beten in der Hofkapelle zeigt!  
Nehmt ein hübsches Souvenir mit  
Aus der kaiserlichen Welt  
Alles innig lieb und sinnig  
- so wie es euch gefällt!  
Kitsch!  
-  
Kitsch!  
-  
Kitsch!" _

Das gesamte Lied, bis zum Ende spielten sie durch. Als das letzte, von Alfred hingebungsvoll gekreischte „Kitsch!" im Raum verklungen war, herrschte einige Sekunden lang eine spannungsgeladene Stille. Dann brach ein kleiner, aber umso tosenderer Jubel los. Sarah, der Graf, Magda, und auch Koukol pfiffen begeistert und klatschten sich die Hände taub, als wäre es eine tatsächliche Theatervorstellung gewesen. Herbert erhob sich lässig und verbeugte sich mit übertriebener Demut vor seinem Publikum, dann zerrte er Alfred vom Stuhl hoch und fiel in das Klatschen ein. Der braunhaarige Vampir, nun wieder ‚er selbst', war knallrot, doch vergnügt. Es war ihm nicht peinlich, zu singen. Ihm war nur die ganze Aufregung darum unangenehm. Und außerdem hat er einen – für einen Vampir – prächtig funktionierenden Kreislauf.

Sarah sprang auf. „Bitte, Herbert! Jetzt musst du auch was singen!"  
„Ich?" Gespieltes Entsetzten machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs breit.  
„Sicher! Alfred, such ihm was raus!"  
Eifrig stürzte sich Alfred auf die beiden Notenhefte, und hielt Herbert schließlich eine aufgeschlagene Seite vor die Nase. „Dieses!"  
Der silberhaarige Vampir starrte die Seite zweifelnd an. „Das? Sicher?"  
„Ja!"  
„Ich soll ‚Ein bissl für's Hirn und ein bissl für's Herz' singen?"  
„Passt doch zu dir!"  
„Danke. Du bist unglaublich charmant, Alfred."

Magda ging dazwischen. „Meiner Meinung nach hat Alfred absolut recht. Und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann singst du eben eine Kitscharie wie ‚Schön euch alle zu sehen', und das wollen wir erstens nicht, weil's eine Frau singt und zweitens, weil es auch aus Elisabeth ist und du jetzt was aus Mozart! Singen musst. Außerdem kannst du dann versuchen, Dialekt zu faken, und das tust du doch so gerne."  
„Grml..."  
„Er ist überredet."

Alfred platzierte sich also hinter dem Klavier, Herbert gleich in der Mitte des Raumes. Wenn schon, dann machte er gleich eine Szene daraus.  
Alfred ging es leise an, und der gleich der erste Sprechgesang versetzte Magda und Sarah in Kichern. Sogar Graf von Krolock erlaubte sich ein Schmunzeln. Alfred hatte _genau_ das richtige für seinen Sohn ausgesucht...

_„Meine Kunst liebt den Applaus __  
Sie will allen gefallen__  
Mein Ehrgeiz ist ein volles Haus__  
Mir geht es um das Publikum__  
Man sagt, Unterhaltung__  
Sei nicht das Erste__  
Für einen großen Künstler__  
Doch glauben sie mir, __  
es ist das Schwerste__  
Selbst wenn man versteht__  
Wie – __  
Es – __  
Geht!" _

Nun ging es viel schneller von vorne los, Alfred spielte die quirlige Melodie munter los, Herbert musste beim Weitersingen lachen. Verdammt, hier hatte ihn einer durchschaut...

„_Ein bissl für's Hirn  
Und ein bissl für's Herz  
Ein bissl Krawall und Spektakel  
Ein heftiger Schmäh  
Ein deftiger Scherz  
Ein Schurke  
Und ein Held  
Ein bissl für's Aug  
Und ein bissl für's Ohr  
Ein bissl Klamauk und Mirakel  
Kulissen, Kostüme, Licht und Dekor  
Und ein Schauspieler der gefällt  
- wie ich!"_

Quer durch das Publikum zogen sich Grinser. Kein Wunder.

Herbert tanzte durch den Raum, legte furchtbare Betonungen, imitierte Schönbrunnerdeutsch so krass, dass es einer jeden keifenden Marktfrau die Schuhe ausgezogen hätte, umspielte sein Publikum ganz nach der Art eines absolut selbstironischen Sensationslüstlings und hätte mit passenden Barockklamotten noch viel besser gewirkt.

Ohne richtig Atem zu holen, ging er sofort in die nächste Strophe über. Sarah fragte sich im Geheimen, wo er die Übung herhatte. Das klang so... _echt._

„_Liebe, Lügen, Leid und List__  
und Wunder, die gescheh'n__  
Wie das Leben wirklich ist,__  
das will doch keiner seh'n!__  
Der Saal versinkt im Dunkeln__  
Die Rampenlichter funkeln__  
Und dann__  
Fängt das Theater an!__  
Ein bissl für's Hirn__  
Und ein bissl für's Herz__  
Ein bissl Triumph und Spektakel__  
Ein Sommernachtstraum__  
Und die Iden des März__  
- kurz - was euch unterhält!"_

Augenblicklich wurde Herbert leiser, schwelgte nun geradezu in seiner Darbietung.

„_Ein schauriger Spuk__  
Ein trauriger Prinz__  
Verheißung und dunkles Orakel__  
Eine Mischung aus Pfeffer und Pfefferminz__  
So wie es euch gefällt__  
- für's Geld!"_

Und wieder schwungvoll, ohne Pausen, legt Herbert wieder schnell los. Das Publikum sah mittlerweile ganz still mit UFO-Augen da. So viel Authenzität ist unheimlich. Und außerdem bewegte sich Herbert so schnell, dass Alfred das Gefühl hatte, mit den Noten nicht mehr nachzukommen.

„_Ich erzähl euch ja nur,__  
Was ihr alle längst wisst__  
Denn sicher habt ihr so wie ich den Verdacht __  
Dass die Welt eine riesige Bühne ist__  
Auf der nur Erfolg hat, Der weiß__  
Wie – __  
Man's – __  
Macht!__  
- Drum gebt Acht!"_

Das Finale spielte Alfred nun tatsächlich langsamer, schleppender, zum Höhepunkt hinreißend. Es fiel ihm allmählich schwer, sich allein auf sein Klavierspiel zu konzentrieren – bei dem Spektakel direkt vor seiner Nase...

„_Sie –__  
Woll'n – __  
Ein bissl für's Hirn__  
Und ein bissl für's Herz__  
Ein bissl Krawall und Spektakel..."_

Schnell, Alfred kam kaum mehr mit. Er fragte sich ernstlich, ob das Tempo, das Herbert vorlegte, das Originaltempo war. Ja, leider. Der Mann war wirklich wie geschaffen für das Lied. Oder umgekehrt eben.

„_Ein bissl für's Aug__  
Und ein bissl für's Ohr__  
Kulissen, Kostüme, Licht und Dekor__  
Ein heftiger Schmäh__  
Ein deftiger Scherz __  
Ein bissl für's Hirn__  
Und für's Herz"_

Nun ging es hinunter mit der Melodie, fast schon bescheiden, doch nicht minder spöttisch. Herbert setzte zu einer letzten, geschmeidigen Drehung an, zusammen mit dem fast heruntergespulten Text.

„ – _Kurzum – __  
- Alles, was für gutes Geld unterhält__  
Und ein Schauspieler der der Welt gefällt – __  
- wie ich!"_

Keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich nun halten. Alfred sprang als Erster auf und fand keinen Mittelweg zwischen Lachen und Jubeln. Magda schloss sich ihm schnell an, gab fast schon kreischend Standing Ovations und kriegte sich kaum mehr ein. Sarah verhielt sich nicht besser, pfiff begeistert und auch Graf von Krolock schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

Herbert nahm dies mit einem arroganten Grinsen und einer lässigen Verbeugung hin. Wenn er nach _diesem_ Lied und _dieser_ Darbietung nicht _genau das_ verdiente, was dann...

Magda kicherte noch in den frühen Morgenstunden, als sich die Vampire schon bettfertig machten, darüber.  
„Im Ernst, Herbert, ich nenn' dich nur noch Emmanuel Schikaeder..."  
Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schenkte ihr Herbert einen herablassenden Blick. „Dann ändern wir ‚Alfred' aber auch zu ‚Lucheni' ab... und du wirst Nannerl."  
Magda prustete los. „Warum ausgerechnet Nannerl?"  
„Weil du für Elisabeth nicht..._kaiserlich_ genug bist..."

„Gute Nacht, Herbert! Schlaf gu...was ist denn das?"  
„Ach, nichts. Gute Nacht, Alfie."  
„Eine Beule? Woher?"  
„Nicht wichtig..."  
„Links...also Magda?"  
„Ach, rutsch mir doch den Buckel runter..."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Fertig! -tätä-

Sodala...beseitigen wir die verwirrten Gesichter. g  
o) Das Lied "Kitsch!" ist aus dem Musical Elisabeth, gesungen von Lucheni (das ist Elisabeth's Mörder, der die Geschichte erzählt). Gehört den Vereinigten Bühnen Wien.  
o) "Ein bissl für's Hirn und ein bissl für's Herz" ist aus dem Musical "Mozart!", gesungen von Emmanuel Schikaeder (der Opern- oder Theaterdirektor, der Mozart unterstüzt und ihn vor allem zur Kunst bringen will. aber ihr seht ja, heute würde man sagen "Kommerz"...). Gehört mal wieder alles den VBW, ich bekomme auch gar nix...  
o) "Nannerl", die kurz erwähnt wird, ist aus "Mozart!", die Schwester des Komponisten, die in jeder Situation zu ihm steht. ("Elisabeth" ist die Kaiserin aus "Elisabeth", aber das habt ihr doch wohl alle kapiert!)

Ich weiß, nicht viel...wie steht's mit Anregungen zu dem nächsten Chap? Wie sehen eure Prognosen aus? Jagen sie den Stephansdom in die Luft? Nisten sie sich in den Katakomben ein? Oder besetzten sie das Theater? Wer weiß?...IHR!  
Also bitte Ideen zum nächsten Stück!


	5. Abendlicher Alltag und Feilen

tätärätätä- Der nächste Teil ist da!Part five is released!

oOo

"Moooorgen!"  
"…."  
"…."  
"Ups. Tja, äh...t'schuldigung. Ähm…ich komm dann nachher noch mal, okay?"  
„Ja, Sarah..."  
„Ja, Sarah..."  
Die Tür knallte zu.  
„Ich liebe sie."  
„Echt? Hey, was ist mit mir?"  
„Nicht eifersüchtig werden, Alfred."  
„Bin ich doch nicht!"  
„Nicht? Schade."  
„Bitte!"  
„Hör mal, das eben war _Sarkasmus_ und mein Hang zur _Ironie_. Und glaubst du, dass du wirklich Anlass hast, _eifersüchtig_ zu sein? Jetzt? Hier?"  
„..."  
„Siehst du."

Graf von Krolock verunstaltete die Küche. Mit anderen Worten: er versuchte, Frühstück zu machen.  
„Magda? Wie lange müssen Eier noch mal kochen?"  
„So drei bis fünf Minuten."  
„Verdammt."  
„Wie lange kochen die denn schon vor sich hin?"  
„Zehn."  
„Dann ist es ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht explodiert sind."

Sarah stürmte die Küche. „Koukol hat gesagt, er will zwei Eier, und ich glaube, Alfred will heute keines, und Herbert nur eines, und ich...oh."  
„Tut mir leid."  
„Also, keine Eier für die ganze Partie."  
Das reduzierte Frühstück (nach Vampirmaßstäben – Menschen würden es Abendessen nennen) stand auf dem Tisch. Daran war Magda nicht ganz unbeteiligt, und Graf von Krolock dankte es ihr mit extra Blutorangensaft.  
Vier Persönlichkeiten stopften frische Semmeln mit Zigeuneraufstrich in sich hinein, als eine fünfte hinzutrat.  
„Morgen, Alfred."  
„Morgen..."  
„Du, das vorhin...tut mir leid. Nächstes Mal klopfe ich an."  
„Was war denn?" Magda sandte den beiden Vampiren verwirrte Blicke.  
„Na ja, ich wollte sie wecken und...äh...ich hab wohl...gestört...äh..."  
„Mein Sohn, oder?"  
„Äh...ja."  
„Seltsam. Sonst ist er ein Morgenmuffel."

Schweißtrofen.

„Breda...Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles ist, was du dazu beizutragen hast?"  
„Ja, es erstaunt mich ein wenig. Sonst schläft er gerne mal überlang, und man kriegt ihn nicht mal mit Knoblauch hoch...da sind auch einige Bettgenossen schon dran verzweifelt...ich erinnere mich nur an den komischen Pagen, den ich Napoleon abspenstig gemacht hab, der hatte irgendwann echte Komplexe, weil er Herbert nicht mal mit gewissen _Versuchen_ aus dem Bett bekommen hat. Na ja, zwei Monate später ist er eh krepiert...hey, was starrt ihr mich denn so an!"

Sarah bugsierte Alfred vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl.  
„Komm, einatmen, ausatmen, das ist ganz leicht, und beweg die Augen wieder, das sieht ja gruselig aus...atmen, Alfie, atmen..."

Ein noch ziemlich verwuscheltes Etwas stolperte in das Esszimmer.  
„Gudenmorgenwoisndakaffee?"  
„Hier, Herbert. Und tu nicht so, als wärst du verschlafen. Zufälligerweise wissen wir, dass du schon recht munter warst."  
„Ach? Verdammt. Hey, Alfred, wie schaust du denn aus?"

„Hah...haaah..."  
„Na bitte, er atmet wieder." Sarah richtete sich auf. „Nächstens erzählst du Details aus Herberts Liebesleben bitte nur mehr mit Vorankündigung, Breda."  
„Bitte? Was erzählt ihr euch hier über mich?"  
„Nur das Schlechteste, Herbert, nur das Schlechteste."  
„Das will ich doch hoffen."

Das Frühstück verlief in normalen Bahnen. Herbert kämpfte mit Sarah um den Schinken.  
Graf von Krolock suchte die Abendzeitung und fand sie fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet in der Butter wieder.  
Alfred mühte sich damit ab, auch noch ein Stück Schinken zu ergattern.  
Koukol grummelte vor sich hin, weil es keine Eier gab und schaufelte mürrisch sein Müsli in sich rein.  
Magda beobachtete das Geschehen fasziniert. Man sieht nicht alle Nächte einen Graf von Krolock, der verzweifelt versucht, zwischen Butterflecken und Brotkrümeln die Abendzeitung zu entziffern.

Als die Streitereien einen vorläufigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, maunzte das Telephon. Das war das Produkt eines der seltenen Einverständnisse zwischen Herbert und Sarah. Sie hatten das Telephon, das wie eine Katze geformt war, deren Schwanz den Hörer plus Kabel bildete, in einem Geschäft gesehen und keine Einwände seitens Alfreds und Graf von Krolocks gelten lassen. Seitdem drang bei jedem Anruf ein elektrisch klingendes Maunzen durch die Wohnung.  
Graf von Krolock lief zu dem Gerät, um dem tobenden Kampf am Frühstückstisch zu entkommen.  
„Ja, guten Abend?"  
„Guten Abend, Herr von Krolock! Hier ist Noqua! Bitte, könnt ihr so schnell es geht zu mir kommen? Ich...es ist etwas furchtbares passiert, hier bei mir, mein' ich!"  
„Was ist denn geschehen?"  
„Das...das kann ich nur schwer erklären. Mir ist was gestohlen worden!"  
„Und was?"  
„Eine...eine Feile."  
„Und _darum_ rufst du uns an!"  
„Bitte, es ist ernst! Ich glaube, ein Mann wurde...damit verletzt."  
„Verletzt? Wie meinen?"  
„Ihm...also, das klingt jetzt seltsam, aber...ihm wurden die Lippen aufgerieben."

„Muss das sein, Papa?"  
„Ja."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil Noqua erstens eher uns vertraut als der Polizei, was mysteriöse Vorkommnisse angeht und das zweitens direkt in diese Sparte fällt."  
„Und du dich drittens als Hobbydetektiv aufspielst."  
„Und das viertens in der Familie läuft und auch mein Sohn das gerne tut."

In einer der kleineren und winkeligeren Hinterstraßen der Innenstadt angekommen, traf der Krolock-Clan auf Noqua. Der unerschütterliche Mann wartete vor dem Hintereingang seines Geschäftes.  
Graf von Krolock bestand darauf, noch ein Mal die gesamte Geschichte zu hören.  
Noqua berichtete also, was er wusste.  
„Ich hatte eine alte, aber noch recht intakte Feile im Laden, und die wurde mir gestern Nacht entwendet. Das muss gewesen sein, nachdem Alfred und Herbert gegangen waren und ich den Laden um ca. halb Zwölf zugesperrt hatte. Ich kam nämlich um etwa halb Eins nochmals ins Geschäft, weil ich meine Geldbörse vergessen hatte. Da war das Fenster im Hinterzimmer aufgebrochen und der Laden ziemlich in Unordnung gebracht. Ich schaute also nach, was fehlte, und es war nicht mal das bisschen Kleingeld aus der Kassa verschwunden. Aber beim Aufräumen bemerkte ich, dass die Feile fehlte. Erst hatte ich keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn wer bricht schon in irgendeinen Laden ein, um nur wertlosen Ramsch mitgehen zu lassen? Und zur Polizei wollte ich schon gar nicht. Die hätten mich für plemplem erklärt, wenn ich mit einem Einbruch und dem Raub einer Feile bei ihnen angetanzt wär. Aber als ich im Radio um sieben Uhr morgens hörte, dass ein Mann mit einer Feile verletzt wurde, und zwar auf die abstruse Art, ihm die Lippen aufzureiben, dachte ich, dass es vielleicht eine Verbindung gäbe. Der Mann gab nämlich an, dass die Feile dunkelgrau mit weißen Streifen über der Schabfläche und der Stiehl hellblau gewesen sei. So nämlich sieht die Feile aus, die mir entwendet wurde. Also?"

Schweigen empfing ihn. Graf von Krolock grübelte vor sich hin, und Sarah konnte sich anscheinend auch keinen Reim darauf machen.  
„Was für ein Irrer macht denn so was?" Magda schüttelte den Kopf.  
Und Herbert kicherte.

„Ist das so witzig, Sohn?" Graf von Krolock bedachte Herbert mit ungehaltenen Blicken. Dieser winkte ab. „Mich hat das nur an die Geschichte da erinnert..."  
„Geschichte?" Noqua und Sarah, Neugierde in Personalunion, horchten auf.  
„Na, die Sage von _‚Schab den Rüssel'._"  
„'_Schab den Rüssel'_? Was ist denn das?"  
„Kennst du die nicht, Noqua? Der arme Mann, der vom Teufel eine Feile bekommt, die er an den Lippen reiben muss, dann springt da Geld heraus. Und im Austausch verlangt der Teufel seine Seele, doch der Mann kann ihn letztendlich überlisten..."  
„Richtig!" Alfred, der ewig Wissbegierige, strahlte. „Die hat uns der Typ, den wir damals beim Wachsfigurenkabinett kennen gelernt haben, erzählt."  
Sarah grinste. „Du hast ja doch noch ein bisschen mehr im Kopf, Herbert, als nur..."  
Der Angesprochene schnitt eine Grimasse. „Keine indiskreten Details in der Öffentlichkeit, bitte."

Der versammelte Krolock-Clan beriet sich ein wenig, und kam zu einem glorreichen Schluss: sie konnten absolut nichts machen.  
Es lag weder eine offensichtliche Verbindung noch irgendein Beweis vor. Von der rationalen _Erklärung_ ganz zu schweigen.

Nur eines noch wollte Graf von Krolock unternehmen, nämlich mit dem Mann, der angegriffen wurde reden. Doch was ihm das bringen sollte, wusste er auch nicht so recht. Insgeheim stand er sich ein, dass die Geschichte zwar seltsam war, jedoch nicht unbedingt von Bedeutung.

Während sich Alfred, Sarah und Herbert noch in die angefangene Nacht stürzten, machte er sich also zum AKH auf, den verletzen Mann zu besuchen.

„Alfred!"  
„Alfred!"  
„Alfred!"  
„Was brüllt ihr denn hier so durch die Gegend? Ich bin doch eh da."  
„Oh, Verzeihung."  
„Wie kannst du ihn _nicht_ bemerken, wenn er direkt hinter dir steht, Herbert?"  
„..."  
„Du hättest die drei Baily's nicht trinken sollen..."  
„Ich bin nicht beschwipst!"  
„Nein, nur lustig...und etwas blöd, wie's aussieht."  
„Du kannst _so_ froh sein, dass du Daddy's Geliebte bist, Sarah..."  
„Alfred! Rette mich!"  
„Was, er tut doch gar nichts..."  
„Aber die Augen! Die Augen!"  
„Du...hast Recht...Flucht!"  
„Waaah! Rettet euch vor dem Vampir!"

Zwei Straßen weiter.

„Ich hab dich, Sarah."  
„Verdammt. Hätt ich jetzt gar nicht bemerkt."  
„Jetzt bist du dran..."

Ein paar unschuldige Passanten fingen an zu laufen.

Als der Mann mit den langen silberblonden Haaren von der rothaarigen Frau abließ und sich über einen weiteren anwesenden Mann mit lockigen, hellbraunen Haaren herfiel, ergriffen sie die Flucht.

Schlägerein bzw. Knutschorgien zwischen Männer kamen zwar im Bermudadreieck beides nicht selten vor, doch dass sich die Beteiligten dabei herzhaft in den Hals bissen, ist eher ungewöhnlich.

OOo

Und nochmals Übersetzungsarbeit: -gg-  
o) AKH: Allgemeines Krankenhaus. Sorry, das ist mir so reingerutscht. Aber ich denke, wenn man's weiß ist es originalgetreuer...  
o) Bermudadreieck: berühmt-berüchtigtes Saufviertel, in dem man wie der Name schon sagt, schnell verloren gehen kann...

Die Story geht jetzt endlich weiter! Die Sage mit „Schab den Rüssel" ist hoffentlich korrekt so.

Ich bitte um Revs? Wie geht es weiter? Kommt Chagal noch nach? Was hat es mit dem irren Attentäter auf sich? Und kommt Graf von Krolcok endlich zu seinen Lebkuchen?


End file.
